Forever Fifteen
by Franada Aland
Summary: Pada suatu siang di musim panas, ketika perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dengan eskrim di mulut masing-masing, Dazai Osamu berkata, "Aku ingin berada diumur lima belas tahun selamanya..." /soukoku!/


Pada suatu siang di musim panas, ketika perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dengan eskrim di mulut masing-masing, Dazai Osamu berkata, "Aku ingin berada diumur lima belas tahun selamanya..."

Menghasilkan respon sinis dari teman pulangnya, "Cih. Mana ada orang yang bisa selamanya ada di umur yang sama."

"He~ Chuuya tidak seru," wajah Dazai merenggut, "Ada loh satu cara agar kita selamanya ada di umur yang sama." jelas Dazai menggigit setengah eskrim tanpa rasa ngilu.

Malahan Chuuya yang menunjukkan ekspresi demikian.

"Haahh? Kau pasti mengarang! Mana ada cara seperti itu!"

Stik eskrim dipegang oleh Dazai, pemuda kakao itu tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda senja, "Ada kok~ aku akan memberitahukan nya nanti."

Disaat itulah, perasaan Chuuya campur aduk. Berusaha memecahkan apa yang dimaksud oleh si mumi bodoh disampingnya.

* * *

**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa Sango**

**Forever Fifteen (c) Franada Aland**

**Warn: typo, boyslove, OOC, AU.**

**Pairing: Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

* * *

Jika kalian bertanya, bagaimana Dazai Osamu dimata seorang Nakahara Chuuya. Dengan senang hati, Chuuya akan mengatakan satu hal; bodoh. Tidak-dia tidak bodoh dalam hal pelajaran, nilainya selalu sempurna dan membuat iri.

Namun, kelakuan kanak-kanaknya kadang membuat Chuuya jengah. Belum lagi apabila pulang sekolah, ketika Chuuya disibukkan dengan ekstrakulikuler, tubuh Dazai selalu ditemukan mengambang di sungai.

Mau tidak mau, Chuuya ikut basah-basahan untuk menyeretnya pulang. Yang mengherankan adalah Dazai tak mati walau sudah mencoba berbagai macam bunuh diri. Pernah sekali, mumi bodoh itu meminum setengah botol racun, hanya dimasukkan ke rumah sakit dan seminggu kemudian menggila lagi di sekolah.

Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan pertama Chuuya dan Dazai juga berawal dari percobaan bunuh diri. Hmm ... mari Chuuya ingat. Oh! Itu saat mereka kelas satu SMP, ketika Chuuya ingin bersantai di atap malah menemukan sesosok Dazai hendak melompat.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba, bukan nya ke kantin untuk membeli makan siang, Chuuya memilih ke atap. Dia ingin bersantai sejenak dari pusingnya pelajaran yang diberikan tadi, setidaknya biru langit dan semilir angin bisa menenangkan diri Chuuya.

Pintu atap dibuka, kekosongan yang didapati oleh Chuuya. Tak ada pagar besi yang biasanya menjadi pembatas atap, tak ada pula orang kasmaran yang selalu bercinta di atap secara diam-diam. Oh, apakah poin terakhir benar? Entahlah, Chuuya hanya mengira.

"Uwaahhh~! Ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan diri," Chuuya mulai membaringkan dirinya, menatap langit biru bernoda putih.

"Tapi kenapa atap sangat sepi?" gumam Chuuya, "Apakah ada larangan untuk memasuki atap? Ah sudahlah." Chuuya hendak memejamkan mata kalau saja ekor matanya tak mendapati seorang pemuda kakao berdiri dipinggiran atap.

Langsung saja pemuda senja itu bangkit. Gila! Ada yang mau bunuh diri? Dihadapan nya?! Oh tidak, tidak. Chuuya tidak mau jadi saksi yang merepotkan.

"Oi! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" teriak Chuuya masih berada di posisinya.

"Melompat dari atap ini, tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?" tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikitpun, pemuda kakao menjawab.

"Kau gila, ya?! Untuk apa membunuh dirimu sendiri?!"

"Untuk hobiku," jawabnya santai.

"Cih. Setidaknya cari tempat lain selain sekolah." Chuuya berdecih, kembali melanjutkan acara baring berbaring.

Mendapatkan respon yang cukup mengejutkan dari Chuuya, pemuda kakao itu berjalan menjauhi tepi atap. Berjongkok disebelah Chuuya, membuat nya bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah sang pemuda senja.

"Namaku Dazai Osamu."

"Aku tak bertanya!"

"Namamu siapa?" mengabaikan bentakan Chuuya, pemuda kakao bernama Dazai itu melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Ck, namaku Nakahara Chuuya." ujarnya.

"Hee~ kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Chuuya~" Dazai tersenyum membuat Chuuya melemparkan tatapan bingung.

"Yah.. terserah padamu."

Pertemuan pertama saja sifat menyebalkan Dazai sudah terlihat. Bagaimana dengan pertemuan lain nya? Makin menjadi-jadi! Chuuya bahkan masih ingat, kala Dazai selalu menunggu di depan kelasnya, menanyakan keberadaan Chuuya pada anak kelas.

Kalau dengan nama tidak masalah. Ini Dazai selalu mencarinya dengan deskripsi, seperti; "Apa ada _chibi_ dengan rambut senja disini?" Atau "Apa orang pendek berinisial Nakahara Chuuya sudah pulang?"

Bagaimana Chuuya tidak marah? Sudah berkali-kali dia memperingati _bandage_ bodoh itu untuk tak mengejek. Tapi tak ada satupun peringatan yang diindahkan oleh Dazai.

Seperti hari ini, setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun pertemuan mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku pendek?!" bentak Chuuya saat jam istirahat.

"Karena faktanya kau itu pendek~" ejek Dazai lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku ini masih masa pertumbuhan tahu! Umurku baru saja 16 tahun!" bentaknya lagi, tentu Dazai menghiraukan hal itu.

"Aku masih 15 tahun, tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu tahu~"

"Berisik!"

Hening melanda. Dazai sibuk dengan beragam pemikiran absurdnya, Chuuya sendiri sibuk untuk merutuki Dazai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh mumi bodoh dibelakangnya.

"Hei~ Chuuya..." panggil Dazai yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman.

"Tipe idealmu itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Dazai sukses membuat Chuuya hampir terjungkal.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?"

"Jawab saja... apa salahnya menjawab hal sesederhana itu?"

Wajah Chuuya merenggut lagi, "Yang jelas bukan orang sepertimu." jelasnya mulai memperlebar jarak diantara mereka.

Mendengar jawaban Chuuya, langkah Dazai sedikit melambat dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian kembali menyusul langkah Chuuya yang makin lebar.

"Kalau begitu... seperti Fyodor?" celetuk Dazai.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?! Lagian-hei! Dia laki-laki!" bentak Chuuya pada Dazai yang malah dengan santainya bersiul.

"Kau juga tadi menjawab bukan sepertiku~ dan aku laki-laki, jadi kupikir tipemu itu seperti Fyodor ..." jelas Dazai, "Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Kulihat kau cukup dekat dengan Fyodor~"

Chuuya berdecak, "Bukan."

"Lantas?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" setelahnya sang senja memasuki kelas, meninggalkan kakao yang diam di luar kelas.

Dalam kelas, Chuuya langsung duduk di bangkunya. Dia memikirkan kata-katanya tadi, apakah semua perkataan yang Chuuya lontarkan sangat kejam? Dilirik kembali Dazai yang masih diam di depan kelas. Seakan menunggu seseorang akan mengusirnya.

"Anak itu ..." gumam Chuuya, menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan mata.

Kalau diingat lagi, sekarang ini tanggal 12 Juni ya? Itu berarti ulang tahun Dazai seminggu lagi. Dia akan memasuki umurnya yang ke 16 tahun, itu berarti keluar dari zona 15 tahun. Namun, ingatan nya kembali pada bulan Agustus tahun lalu, ketika Dazai berkata ingin selamanya ada di umur 15 tahun.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Chuuya, dirinya masih belum bisa memecahkan maksud dari mumi bodoh yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Huft~ mungkin dia hanya mengarang saja. Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan nya?" ditariklah kepalanya untuk kembali tegak, menatap papan tulis kosong karena jam istirahat masih tersisa.

Mata kembali melirik pada luar kelas, Dazai sudah menghilang. Jujur, itu membuat perasaan Chuuya kacau. Seakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi karena kata menghilang muncul di otaknya.

_'Dazai ...'_

* * *

18 Juni, sehari sebelum Dazai Osamu memasuki usia ke-16. Sebuah telefon masuk membuat Chuuya merasa lepas jantung. Tak menghiraukan teriakan sang kakak, Chuuya langsung berlari kearah sekolahnya.

Disana ramai, sangat ramai! Bahkan Chuuya pun harus berdesak-desakkan dia melewati batas, walau sudah ditahan, tapi Chuuya memberontak hingga bisa sampai di tempat kejadian.

_"Aku ingin berada diumur lima belas tahun selamanya~"_

_"Ada loh satu cara agar kita selamanya ada di umur yang sama."_

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa dia baru menyadari hal itu saat ini? Tentu saja maksudnya adalah MATI 'kan?! Setua apapun dia, usianya tak akan pernah bertambah, karena hidupnya berhenti disana!

Chuuya kembali menerobos pihak berwajib, mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya dengan aliran darah yang sudah mengering. Sekali lagi, dia merasa jantungnya hilang.

"Dazai ..." Chuuya membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan pemandangan dihadapan nya.

Seketika kaki Chuuya merasa lemas, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Pandangan masih menunjukkan ketidak percayaan, orang di depan nya bukan Dazai! Pasti bukan mumi bodoh itu! Bukan!

Dazai selalu gagal dalam membunuh dirinya sendiri! Ya kan?!

"Jangan bercanda! Oii!" lagi-lagi Chuuya berteriak, tangan nya hampir melewati garis polisi yang sudah dipasang, tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh pihak berwajib.

"Tenanglah! Temanmu sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi mendengar suaramu, dia sudah tenang disana." sebuah suratpun diberikan pada Chuuya, "Ketika kami datang, dia memegang surat ini. Diluar ditujukan untuk Nakahara Chuuya, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, langsung saja Chuuya menyambar surat itu. Membuka kertas yang kini ternoda dengan darah, membaca kalimatnya secara runtut.

_Oii~! Pendek! Bagaimana? Benarkan kataku ada cara untuk selamanya berada diumur 15? Aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresimu saat tahu hal itu benar-benar ada! Pasti akan sangat lucu. Sayangnya tak bisa ... aku kecewa. Bisakah kau abadikan lalu simpan di pemakamanku nanti? Hahahaha ... bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius._

_Begini Chuuya ... sebenarnya, aku ingin, sangaaatt ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu sebelum selamanya berada diumur 15. Tapi aku tahu, hal itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu, aku tak mau menjadi salah satu dari sekian orang yang menyakitimu! Walaupun sekarang termasuk ya? Maafkan aku, Chuuya._

_Hmm ... apalagi ya? Oh! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Fyodor, ya! Dia sudah memiliki Gogol. Lalu Agatha dari kelas sebelah juga mengincarnya._

_Aku mencintaimu, Nakahara Chuuya!_

_\- Dazai Osamu_

Setelah membaca surat, air mata turun perlahan. Hingga akhirnya Chuuya berdecak.

"Dasar bodoh." gumamnya.

**END**

**A/N: ide ini melintas ketika melihat ada beberapa yang bilang selamanya ingin ada di umur yang sekarang. Terus aku berusaha buat hubungin sama Soukoku, jadilah ini! terbayang Dazai ingin selamanya berada diumur yang muda~**

**Sekalian merayakan karena Fifteen dijadiin anime! Yeaay~! XD /hush**

**RnR?**


End file.
